


Long-necked Love

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Giraffe Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Long-necked Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[LL]**

**Long-necked Love**

**[LL]**

At the newly constructed laboratory of Whole Cake Island, the feared Demon Lady of the Big Mom Pirates and a straw hat-wearing crewmate were busy threatening the unethical scientist near them into being honest, one way or another.

"I swear on my parents that I'm telling the truth!" The horned scientist, Caesar Clown, stuttered in fear. "I'm working on a way to turn Big Mom's children into Giants! It just takes a lot of time and resources!"

Demon Lady Amande wasn't amused, but the straw hatted young man couldn't suppress a sinister laugh.

"Oh, really?" He said to the shaking Caesar before turning to Amande with a wide grin. "Then perhaps those girls from that fancy escort service weren't very honest after all."

"What?!" Caesar screamed. "The women I paid Big Mom's money with already told you what I was doing?!"

Amande didn't hesitate in unsheathing her sword while the young man laughed out loud and became a giraffe/Human hybrid.

"We didn't have to." Amande replied coldly. "You already confirmed what Luffy expected."

"Call it a hunch." Luffy said in a tone that sounded innocent, but implied severe pain unto the panicking Caesar.

"Wait!" Caesar pleaded on all fours. "I can make this right!"

Amande narrowed her eyes, but gestured Luffy to hold back. "You have three minutes."

Caesar gulped, but decided to talk. "Ever since I set up shop at Punk Hazard, I've been developing a chemical substance I call SAD, which I sell to the Warlord Doflamingo, who then uses it to make Artificial Zoan Devil Fruits for the Beasts Pirates." Seeing the eyes of his tormentors widen, Caesar felt braver and more confident. "How about this? I'll make a second SAD production facility here for you to make your own SMILEs as well as tamper with the SAD I've got at Punk Hazard to leave Kaido and Doflamingo a nasty surprise, and in exchange, I'll get to keep my life. Surely you two and Big Mom herself can see the merit in my proposal, right?"

It was at that moment, a feminine, yet elderly, laugh was sounded through a nearby mirror which caused Caesar to sweat somewhat as the image of Charlotte Linlin appeared on the glass.

"Well, that actually does sound enterprising of you, Caesar Clown." She chortled before frowning with menace at him. "But you all of people should know that I don't take kindly to offers of compromise."

Luffy turned to Big Mom in a gesture for calm. "I know what you mean, my Queen, but this actually sounds useful for us gaining an advantage over one of your rivals." Thinking it over, he then smiled cunningly. "Now that I think about it, perhaps the reason Caesar here chose not to take the Gigantification experiment seriously was because he didn't have an actual Giant to compare your heirs to? But if we capture a Giant for him to study, he'll might actually produce results." That brought Caesar and the two pirate women to think about it as well.

Humming for a full minute, Linlin eventually relented. "Very well, Caesar. You can have your life for now. But I expect results on all your efforts this time, or I'll make you wish you were never born." She then vanished from their sight through the mirror.

Caesar exhaled in relief before turning to Luffy and Amande. "I'll get to work right away."

With Caesar having left the room, Luffy turned back to his normal Human form and smiled at a smirking Amande. "Not bad thinking on my part, huh, beautiful?"

Amande let out a small chuckle, but glared at him warningly. "You do realize that if things don't pan out, Mama will come after your head, right?"

Luffy merely scoffed. "Eh, I'll worry about that later." Laying Amande down in his arms as best as he could with his shorter stature and her longer neck, Luffy smiled seductively. "Besides, I've got more appealing matters to attend to right now, don't I?"

Amande spat out her cigarette on the floor, hummed pleasantly, and then shared a kiss with him.

**[LL]**

**After a lot of thinking, I decided to write more Different Devil Fruit Luffy one-shots, and this here is my first Zoan as well as the first Luffy/Amande pairing that comes to my mind that I now dedicate to one of my FFN reviewers, camdawg, even if I couldn't come up with a better name. Speaking of animals, I'm kind of thinking of ways for how Luffy could meet the Minks and Fishman Island races earlier than in canon as challenge ideas, but I think I could use some input by personal message on how I could do that. I see some possibilities with Jack's Devil Fruit for Luffy with the Minks, but even if there is a Devil Fruit that could turn him into a type of Fish, it wouldn't be useful when you think about weaknesses and such. I'm also trying to word out some Naruto challenges I want to release at some point this year, so I'd appreciate some confidential guidance on that as well.**

**By the way, for my three main One Piece stories that I have yet to write, I was thinking of harems for Luffy in each one, but, as much as it pains me to spoil it, I want to figure out which One Piece girls would be compatible with Luffy whether he's a Pirate, Revolutionary, or Marine. I've narrowed it down to seven, so I'd appreciate some idea on one more while I fill four more seats with girls that would fit each story.**

**Okay, that's all.**


End file.
